List of Pooh's Adventures allies
Here is the list of Allies on the Pooh's adventures series. Winnie the Pooh Piglet Rabbit Tigger Eeyore Christopher Robin Alice Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Pudge Wooly the Mammoth Tillie Hippo Cranston Goat T.W. Turtle Frances Albacore Yogi Bear Boo Boo Bear Cindy Bear Snagglepuss Huckleberry Hound Quick Draw McGraw Baba Looey Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Magilla Gorilla Wally Gator Peter Potamus Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Fancy Fancy and Brain Squiddy Diddly Atom Ant Yakky Doodle Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum So-So Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Hockey Wolf and Ding-a-Ling The Hillbilly Bears Tip Dash Sebastian Flounder Scuttle Kayley Garrett Ayden Devon & Cornwall Bladebeak Kronk Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Bernard Bianca Jake SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Eugene Krabs Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles Gary the Snail Littlefoot Cera Ducky Petrie Spike Chomper Ruby Shorty Blu Jewel Rafael Nico Pedro Luiz Tiago Carla Bia Alex Marty Melman Gloria Zuba Florrie Vitaly Gia Stefano Skipper, Kolwalski, Private & Rico King Julien Maurice Mort Scooby-Doo Shaggy Rogers Velma Dinkley Daphne Blake Fred Jones James Hiller Sarah Phillips Henri LeFevbre Arthur Read Buster Baxter Alan "The Brain" Powers DW Read Binky Barnes Muffy Crosswire Francine Frensky Sue Elle Armstrong Fern Walters Prunella Deegan Jiminy Cricket Simba Nala Timon Pumbaa Rafiki Zazu Timon's Ma Uncle Max Kion Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Ash Ketchum Misty Brock Pikachu Togepi Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Jose Carioca Panchito Pistoles Daisy Duck Huey, Dewey and Louie Goofy Pluto Chip and Dale Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Gremlin Gus Toodles Mike the Microphone The Troubadour The Catfish Club Band Alvin Seville Simon Seville Theodore Seville Brittany Miller Jeanette Miller Eleanor Miller Dave Seville Miss Miller Lampy Kirby Radio Blanky Toaster Ratso Tinsela Hearing Aid (Brave Little Toaster) Calcuator (Brave Little Toaster) Wittgenstein Ceiling Fan (Brave Little Toaster) Faucet (Brave Little Toaster) Squirt (Brave Little Toaster) Supreme Commander Mixer (Brave Little Toaster) Iron (Brave Little Toaster) Computer (Brave Little Toaster) Microwave (Brave Little Toaster) Mowgli Shanti Ranjan Baloo Bagheera King Louie The Vultures Woody Buzz Lightyear Jessie The Cowgirl Bullseye Hamm Rex (Toy Story) Slinky Dog Mr. Potato Head Mrs. Potato Head Little Green Men Mr. Incredible Elastigirl Violet Parr Dash Parr Jack-Jack Parr Frozone Mike Wazowski Sulley Don Carlton Squishy Art Terri & Terry Perry Tom (Tree Fu Tom) Twigs Ariela Squirmtum Zigzoo Treetog Rickety Muru Clifford Emily Elizabeth Jetta Charley Nina Shun Mac T-Bone Cleo K.C. Mimi Daffodil Jorge Flo & Zo Norville Shackelford Dirk Dorothy (cow) Rodrigo Maya & Miguel Theo Andy Chrissy Maggie (Maya & Miguel) Paco Tito Maggie Mrs. Calloway Grace Buck (Home on the Range) Lucky Jack Matt Jackie Inez Digit Zak & Wheezie Ord Cassie Max Emmy Enquire Melody Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Perry the Platypus The Smurfs Mario Luigi Princess Peach Yoshi Princess Daisy Toad (Super Mario Bros) Toadette Rosalina Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Link Princess Zelda Samus Kirby (Nintendo) Tiff Tuff Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi Captain Falcon Ness Lucas Ice Climbers Marth Ike Mr. Game & Watch Pit Olimar Pikmin R.O.B Solid Snake Sonic the Hedgehog Christopher Thorndyke Mile "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit Knuckles the Echidna Cosmo Vector the crocodile Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles April O'Neil Casey Jones Master Splinter The Mighty Muntanimals Mondo Gecko Muckman Joe Eyeball Fugitoid Finn the Human Jake the Dog Princess Bubblegum Lady Rainicorn BMO Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Anais Watterson Nicole Watterson Richard Watterson Mordecai Rigby Benson Pops Skips Muscle Man High Five Ghost Snow White Prince (Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs) The Seven Dwarfs Cinderella Prince Charming (Cinderella) Aurora Prince Phillip Ariel Prince Eric Belle Beast Aladdin Jasmine Genie Abu Magic Carpet Pocahontas John Smith John Rolfe Mulan Li Shang Tiana Prince Naveen Louis Rapunzel Flynn Rider Merida Anna Elsa Kristoff Sven Olaf Mushu Cri-Kee Percy (Pocahontas) Meeko Flit Grandmother Willow Mama Odie Pascal Maximus Yao, Ling and Chien-Po Ting-Ting, Su and Mei Mama Bear Papa Bear Brother Bear Sister Bear Dumbo Timothy Q. Mouse Jim Crow and his brothers Zack and Ivy Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie Team Lightyear Lanny Wayne Magee Noel Eagle Hawk Robyn Raven Starling Crow (Space Racers) Coach Pigeon Headmaster Crane AVA Sparrow Coot Kite Thomas James Percy Gordon Emily Henry Edward Toby The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) Luke Hiro Charlie Paxton Victor Kevin Duck Tarzan Tantor Terk Jane Porter Professor Porter Kala Flynt & Mungo Peter Pan Jane (Return to Never Land) The Lost Boys Tinkerbell Arlo Wendy Darling John Darling Michael Darling Munk Mambo Odette Derek Alise Lucas (Swan Princess) Jean-Bob Puffin Speed Whizzer Cutter Number 9 Jojo (Swan Princess) Brodie Scully Joy Sadness Anger Disgust Fear Anastasia Dimitri Pooka Bartok Zozi Rex (We're Back) Elsa (We're Back) Dweeb Woog Lumiere Cogsworth Mrs. Potts Chip Fife Angelique Fifi the Featherduster Wardrobe Webster Crane (Beauty & the Beast) LePlum Sultan (Beauty and the Beast) Mal Evie Carlos Jay Prince Ben Princess Audrey Prince Chad Charming Doug (Descendants) Jane (Descendants) Lonnie Igor Eva Scamper Brain (Igor) Dorothy Gale Toto Scraecrow Tin Man Cowardly Lion Glinda Wiser the owl Marshall Mallow China Princess Buster & Chauncey Captain Fleeker First Officer Flo Junior Floogal Boomer Comet (Astroblast) Sputnik Halley (Astroblast) Sal Jet Radar Moana Bob the Builder Wendy (Bob the Builder) Scoop Muck Lofty Roley Dizzy Scratch Travis Spud Farmer Pickles Pilchard Barney BJ Baby Bop Riff Norm Vera Brightly Olympia Brightly Socrates Quinn Elizabeth Maria Chase Fong Norm's Grandfather Lemmings (Norm of the North) Bunnicula Chester (Bunnicula) Harold (Bunnicula) Mina Big Bird Elmo Zoe Grover Cookie Monster Abby Cadabby Baby Bear Telly Monster Rosita Oscar the Grouch Bert & Ernie Snuffy Count von Count Prairie Dawn Murray (Sesame Street) Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po Elena Isabel Migs Luna (Elena of Avalor) Skylar Nico (Elena of Avalor) Francisco Luisa Chancellor Esteban Naomi Mateo Gabe (Elena of Avalor) Zuzo Armando Wild Arms Dizzy (Descendants) Nella Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight) Trinket Clod Mike the Knight Squirt (Mike the Knight) Sparkie Evie (Mike the Knight) Mr. Cuddles Trollee Caillou Rosie (Caillou) Leo (Caillou) Sarah (Caillou) Clementine Caillou's Parents Caillou's Grandparents Swift Penny (Top Wing) Brody Rod Ferdinand the Bull Lupe Una Dos Cuatro Valiente Bones Angus Guapo Maquina Paco (Ferdinand) Ranger Rob Dakota Stomper Chipper Chuck (Chuck & Friends) Rowdy Biggs Digger Handy Boomer (Chuck and Friends) Soku Rally Haulie Porter Hot Shot Whirl Wedge Hoist Medix Tork Stotz Dug (Terrific Trucks) Blinker Sparky (Terrific Trucks) Albert (Tree) Maisie Gene Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies